Punk is my life! and im LOVING IT!
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: Manic, long time Punk fan since 1988 and his fav punk bands were bands like Black Flag, the sex pistols and the dead boys and he's in a local punk band called "die for something, live for nothing" He has a girlfriend named Rouge! How ever, he runs into a problem! band funds! they need money but most of the government hate them fir their violent behavior, what will happen!
1. PUNKING OUT SUCKA!

The Bell rang, Summer has began and everyone ran out as fast as possible! sonic being out before everyone else and the last people were Me,My good friend

Kaleb The hedgehog has a Mohawk that is dyed red, is wearing A leather jacket that has spikes and patches all over it,

skinny jeans on that have patches on them too, and some run down high tops. rouge my girl friend wore a sleeveless top on, REALLY short

shorts and some high tops only hers were Pink! and then you have me! i wore a Metallica muscle shirt, some skinny jeans only i had a belt on

it for some reason probably just to show that me and Kaleb were Punks!

" hey yo manic i gotta go to a concert! you should come!" my Mohawk friend says.

"Sorry dude rouge owns me for the first 2 weeks of are summer vacation" i replied.

"OK mate, see yah! looks like im going to the concert with my bud scourge!" Kaleb and scourge were great friends! the liked the same bands,

same genres, same everything!

"K see yah dude" i said as i watched Kaleb get into scourge's van and sped away over the speed limit of this street! well in robotropilis, no

one listens to the rules! even the cops dont give 2 f***s about this s***hole!

"so babe, you wanna go to my place?" i asked rouge.

"sure Maniku" as rouge felt my chest. rouge is a very hot women and nearly every person in my grade has asked her out! only 40% went out

with her and only 10% percent she actually liked! unlike Me how everyone just talked about there self and had really bad manners, She liked

me because i asked what has been going on with my life, im polite and she really liked me!

we got to my house and of course, the music was

deafening loud, there was the smell of smoke and my house was kinda a mess! rouge didn't mind how ever! she only didn't like the music so i

asked Tails to turn it down a bit! Tails is nothing like you would remember from the sonic games! He was wearing nothing besides his ripped

shorts and had spiked wrist bands on each wrist and a spiked dog collar on and he was smoking! also, Tails was the most violent in the family!

he got into fights like DAILY, he gets jailed like 4 times a year! He vandalizes, robs, breaks s***, shot a gun killing someone and has gotten

alot of speeding tickets over the past year! (he turned 14 this year so he gets to drive! (in robotropilis you get to drive once your 14!) he also

has around 7 peircings on his face! 1 on each ear, 2 on his bottom lip, 1 through the nose (bull style) and 2 on his right eye lid, has his hair up

in a short Mohawk unlike his regular hair style in the sonic games! Next you

get to meet my sisters blaze and Sonia! Blaze is 22 and she's are mother for now but she really couldn't care less! she loves us but shes just

like us! a hood! shes wears a Sex pistols T shirt and Short shorts which were ripped revealing some of her butt! tails will always whistle when

ever she walks by she also has a paper clip through her nose and 1 nail through each ear. My sister Sonia she has a job as a stripper and she

makes plenty of money doing it, she is 19 just like me and sometimes me and tails like to grab her in places we shouldn't but most of the time

she'll enjoy it! she was wearing nothing besides a bikini and and short shorts, she has tattoos all over her body and when she came out of

the kitchen Tails whistles looking at her ass!

Me and rouge went up stairs and We decided to game on are PS2, (we cant afford a

PS4 just like the creator of this fan fic :( ) any way, we decided to play some metal gear solid and after that we basically f***ed for a good 30

minutes until we

saw tails looking through a hole in the wall that still hasn't been patched up and he has his pervy smile on his face when ever has sees me

doing it out with a hot chick!

Rouge then had to go home and i ahd to get ready for my show tonight!

"HEY TAILS GET READY! WE'RE PREFORMING AT 7 PM!" i shouted loud enough for tails to hear! Tails was are bassist and He really knew how to

play the base! he also could swing it around like it was made of card board! he's stage dived off with it before and his voice as backing vocals

is

AMAZING! My good bud silver played the lead guitar and his solos were amazing but some wear up to 2 minutes!, My friend Kaleb was in my

band and he Played Rhythm guitar and sang but was going to

stay to see the entire concert! we were

opening for a band called "Gun To the Head" and they have toured before but their Vocalist got killed while they were at the bank getting

some more money for their funds.

As i was getting ready, i fixed my self up a can of chefboyardi and then i drove us to the place, Silver was a nice enough guy but was also a bit

Vicious as he has eaten a person before but no one has ever found out except me and tails! Silver was wearing Some Ripped skinny jeans and

a T shirt that Read State of alert, Henry Rollins first band! I was the drummer and i wore the exact same clothing as before!

we got to the Punk tribute Venue, got on stage, I signaled everyone into the first song! the first song was called " Are Blood your soul"

*Song Starts*

I need a sacrifice!

To keep me alive!

No mortal will survive In my Insanity!

*small guitar solo*

I will crush you with my teeth!

Eat you as you bleed!

What my dream is is your fate!

Your are made of atoms!

IM MADE OF HATE!

*drum solo*

I need a sacrifice!

to keep me alive!

No mortal will survive my fantasy!

*Bass solo*

*Guitar Solo*

*Double guitar solo*

I bring out my knife!

Ready to take your life!

and watch as my fantasy,

Becomes your agony!

*Extended drum solo*

I need a sacrifice

to keep me alive!

and to watch as you endure my

INSANITY!

I need your mind

to read your thoughts

as i let go and here you and

your dead body drop!

*mini solo for every body*

I NEED A SACRIFICE!

TO KEEP ME ALIVE!

SO I CAN WATCH YOU LIVE MY

FANTASY!

I NEED A SACRIFICE!

TO KEEP ME ALIVE

SO I CAN WATCH

YOUR AGONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

*big ending*

every one was screaming at the top of their lungs! they loved us and we loved are fans!

"Thank you everyone!" said Silver

"we've got plenty more were that came from" said Kaleb

"and its going to be even FASTER!" tails added!

Next chapter:

After the concert


	2. After the concert

We were ripping through the set list of are songs we were playing! some of them we went to fast on! but the last song is here, its the fastest

one we have!

"Alright people, this is are last song! this is are fastest song! and are last before Gun to the head starts!" Said Tails I signaled in the band to

the song

*Song Starts*

*whispers* they'll tazer you until you fal

they'll beat your head against the wall

they'll tazer you until you fall...

*Pause*

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

*Main riff*

They'll through you in the cell!

to you it feels like hell!

they'll tazer you until you fall

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

*Main riff*

It only gets worse from here,

stuck in a corner your riddled with fear!

they'll tazer you until you fall!

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

*Main riff*

*Whispers* they'll tazer you until you fall

They'll beat your head against the wall

They tazer you until you fall

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

*solo*

THEY'LL TAZER YOU UNTIL YOU FALL

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL (x6)

THEY'LL TAZER YOU UNTIL YOU FALL

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!

*ending*

THEY'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

*song ends*

Everyone was screaming for more! but we had to get off stage, the other band was playing. we had to leave, well we didn't have to but we

wanted to leave besides Kaleb, We got home and it was 11 PM, Sonia and blaze were sleeping so we had to be quite!

"Guys we really need to be quite!" I said as we put are gear away

"Dude they wont wake up manic, its the middle of the night i doubt they're gonna wake up" insisted tails as he put his gear away and went up

stairs to play on his Sega genesis.

"K g' night tails" I said i went to go brush my teeth and then play on my PS2. at around 2 am i decided to go to bed...

*2 hours later*

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" tails blew a horn right into my ear and it was loud as s***!

"DUDE WTF TAILS?!" i screamed at him really pissed off since he woke me up at 4 in the morning! He's not only a total pervert but he's

also a total asshole!

"dude come your tits dude its the first day of summer you should be up 24/7 gaming or doing what ever you like to do" tails said as he went to

put away his horn. i was still half deaf from the gig that we played and tails just had to go and do that :(

"sigh, k im up im up!" I went down stairs to fix my self some breakfast. then i got dressed and decided to just walk around the neighborhood

and then i saw rouge out for a run.

"hey rouge hows my little flower doing today?" I asked as she started to blush

"Oh manic please you dont have to say those things because i already know how much of a sweet man you are." she said as i started jogging

with her.

"so why are you up so early?" i asked because it was 4 AM and 99.99 % of the neighborhood was still asleep.

"My annoying brother woke me up." said rouge kind of annoyed at her brother which was scourge. we were jogging and talking until i saw

Kaleb and Scourge.

"yo whats up?" asked Kaleb as he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"nothin' much just joggin' with rouge :D" i said happily.

"Hey Manic" said scourge

"Aye mate!" i returned the hello in an Australian format but if there's any one that can do a Australian voice that would be Kaleb!

"So what have you guys been doing?" i asked curious to know why they were up so late.

"Oh we didn't just go see your concert as well as "Gun to the head"s concert we went to see Metallica! :D" Said Scourge as My jaw hit the

ground!

" you lucky BUGGAH!" i said in a British ascent.

"lol" said Kaleb

"so what are you guys gonna do today?" I asked

"Gonna go see another concert" said Kaleb

"Who are you gonna see?" I asked

"A sex pistols Reunion!" Said Scourge

"You should come dude!" said Kaleb as they started jogging with us.

"Idk dude, im kinda busy"

"they give out free beer for any one that's over 10!"

Now that got my attention! i should really bring the whole family over! They all like the Sex pistols! And i do too!

"Now yah got me!" I turned to rouge

"Do you wanna come?" I asked her

"Sure i haven't a live band since 1991" as it was true she hasn't been to a concert since 91' and its now 96'!

"K then its settled!" said Kaleb

"Wait how much does it cost?" i asked because were kinda broke a the moment!

"5 bucks each!" wow thats really cheap! but then again they could be playing at the Punk tribute so it would be quite cheap!

"K ill see you there!"

"By" Waved Kaleb and Scourge, i waved back at them and me and rouge decided to go to my place!

Next Chapter:

The sex pistols!


End file.
